A New Beginning
by Blue rose water
Summary: Harry it sick of being alone, sick of the sadness, sick of the depression, and sick of the pain... It is time for him to move on and he's going to do it in a parallel dimension. Were there are people that can shape shift into creatures. But Harry can never get answers! Each time they see him they run! Whats a Grimm anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter watched as the grass swayed over the gravestones he clenched the roses in his hands harder. He felt an emotion well up inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It took him a few moments to figure out what this strange emotion was. He crouched down and began to trace the names on the gravestones with his fingers slowly. Finally it clicked what the strange emotion was that he was feeling. Hope…. It had been so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. He allowed the small bit of emotion flow through his body. It seemed to fill him with physical warmth. He had truly missed this, so long of not feeling anything…. He had simply forgotten that he could feel at all. He allowed a small smile. "Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been around to visit lately. I know that there is no real excuse for it. I've missed you, for a while there I just lost myself. I had given up; I tried everything that I could to join you. Drowning, suffocation, slicing my own throat, muggle technology called guns, even the Avada Kedavra curse. Nothing worked; none of it even left a scratch…. I know that you would be screaming at me if you both were here….. But don't worry I've stopped, in fact I've come to accept what has happened to me, what I am…. I guess what I'm really trying to get at is that I'm leaving, and I'm not looking back…. I'm not sure if you both would be happy for me or angry. I suppose that in a way what I am doing is just another way of running away from the situation but at the same time it's a whole new start. A way to start my life over again without the title, without the worry and without the loss…. I'm leaving and never coming back, so this is the end. I love you both and I hope that you watch over my new adventure with pride." Harry laid down the roses he had brought against the two graves and began to walk away. "Good bye Ron, Goodbye Hermione" He did not turn around, he couldn't turn around, if he did his resolve would completely disappear and he would run back. He would fall back into his downward spiral trying to kill himself so that he could join them.

It had been at least 800 years since they had both passed from the world. It was normal for a wizard to have a longer life span than that of a muggle. Usually around 120 is when a wizard would meet there natural end. Dumbledore was pushing it with being around 150; he was one of the rare cases where a wizard was able to live a bit longer than normal. Harry had lost track of how old he was, in fact if the goblins hadn't told him he probably never would have known. According to their records he was around 900 years old give or take around ten years…. It had shocked him to realize how long it had been. Perhaps it was the shock on his face or maybe the dead look in his eyes, but the goblins had taken pity on him and told him of a way out of his personal hell. A portal to a different dimension, no wizards knew of it the goblins had been protecting and keeping the portal secret for years. In truth he was not surprised when they told him, after living in the wizarding world as long as he had it was bound to have a few surprises tucked into its darker corners. He had asked why they would tell him of something so precious, but they simply gave there sharp toothed grin and walked off. In the end Harry had to simply sum it up to the fact that he since he was the Master of Death he was allowed a few special privileges….

Yes he was the master of death, by escaping death two times and collecting all three deathly hollows he was granted the grand title. Harry gave an empty laugh at that thought, yeah what a grand title it is…. He was approached by death many times since then. Honestly death was… well death… black hood and skeleton hands and large double edged scythe. He was really something to behold, Harry would give him that much. He had only ever heard death speak once, though he approached harry many times he never spoke. The only time he had heard the raspy voice that sounded like dead leaves scraping against the ground on a cold night was when he was first appointed as master of death, when his looks first changed….

Harry looked down at his hands and sighed at the site of them. His skin was whiter than milk and if he stood in the dark he would seem to give off an ethereal glow. It was as if all of his pigments just bleed out of his body one day, even his lips had lost their color they were as pail as the rest of his body. His hair had retained its crazy look but it had darkened to a color that only the blackest of ink could match. His eyes had become an amazingly bright color of emerald that made his mother's green eyes seem like dull stones. They stood out boldly in contrast to his white skin and raven black hair. But the most noticeable change had to be his age…. He had to body of a five year old. When he had questioned death about this he was simply told that as the master of death his body had to represent the most innocent form of life. That form turned out to be a child, that was why children often had bouts of accidental magic, it was because the younger they were the purer their magic. The older they became the harder it was for them to access their magic and so wands became needed. He had tried to refuse, oh how he had tried to tell death to take its title and shove it where the sun would never shine. But as it turns out being the master of death doesn't hold much weight in that category. His words were ignored and forgotten, finally Harry had given up and simply tired ending it all himself. Well that didn't work…. Death just stared at him with a look that seemed to say 'stop being foolish', well actually look would not be the correct term. Harry had never actually seen deaths face it was always covered by its large hood. But he could tell when death was giving him a look, Harry could somehow feel it.

Harry paused as Gringotts came into view; it was time to start his new life in a new place in a new world forever. He walked into the bank and was greeted by a goblin who handed him a smooth wooden box. "Mr. Potter you are just in time, we have everything ready for you. This box is a direct line to your vaults all you have to do is reach in and grab what you need. The box is coded to you and only you, should someone else try to forcefully open it they will find a nasty surprise. We have converted all your funds into gold, it is impossible to tell what dimension you will end up in. The only thing that we know for certain is that gold is something that exists in all dimensions. Though it's worth varies, in some places its rare and in others it is simply a cheap metal. You will just have to hope for the best when you travel through."

Harry took the box with a thankful smile. "Thank you, I understand the risks."

The goblin gave Harry a calculating look before nodding and turning to walk away seeming to descend into the very heart of Gringgotts via secret stair case. "Very well, follow me then please. We have also done as you asked and put your things into your vault as well. You will find that your broom, invisibility cloak, school books, clothes, and all other belongings are in the vault. If you need them simply reach your hand into the box and think of the thing that you want it will appear in your hand. We have also installed a small messaging system into the box, simply write what you need onto a letter then place it in the box and we will receive it. We will do what we can, but the box will be your only link to this world. After you leave, there will be no way for you to return, what you are doing is taking a one way road. The only reason that we even know this much or that the box will even work is because one of our own went through the portal centuries ago. He had a box as well, but sadly it did not have a messaging system in it like yours. The only way that we knew for a fact that he was alive was that he would take gold from his vaults from time to time." The goblin stopped talking when they reached a large door he reached over and with amazing strength for his size pulled it open. The door moved to reveal a blue glow that had strange silver lines flowing through it. "This is as far as I can go Mr. Potter, this is your last chance to change your mind." Harry straightened his back and set his jaw, though having a five year old body really didn't help make as much of the impact that he had hoped. "I have made up my mind and I will stick to it. Thank you for everything that you have done for me." Harry then turned towards the portal and walked into the glowing light.

"Goodbye , may you be well in your new adventure." The goblin spoke to the now empty air.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's stomach dropped as he fell, it felt like he was going the speed of light. He fell past starts, planets, dimensions, and lifetimes. He saw glimpses of other worlds, families, children, life, and death. He witnessed planets being born and stars dyeing. Harry's body fell past all of it, if it went on any longer he would go insane, he knew he would. How long had it been? Days? Months? Years? Centuries? When would it end!? Just as he thought that the pressure of worlds and stars would crush him it stopped. It was like hitting a large body of water. First he hit and it felt like his back had smacked concreate but then he sunk. He kept sinking and going, and going, and going, and going, and going….. After seeming to descend into the water like substance for what felt like forever, he felt himself being yanked and thrown like a rag doll the world became a blur. Nothing made sense anymore; he just wanted it all to end! It was then that he landed or more like crashed. He felt his arms, legs, ribs, and skull all break. His eyes had been gouged out during the crash and his skin scraped off of his body. The agony was unbearable he forced air into his lungs. He technically did not need oxygen since he could not die, but he did it more out of habit than anything else. But this time it wasn't habit that drove him to commit the act of taking air into his lungs. Instead he was doing it so that he could stay sane… 1, 2, 3 breathe…. 1, 2, 3 breathe….. 1, 2, 3 breathe….. Harry kept chanting the mantra to himself. Despite the pain and the horror and the blood…. He had to stay lucid! He did not go to through the portal only to lose the only thing he had left in life; his own rationality!

Harry felt his body knitting itself together…..it would heal… it always healed…even when he didn't want it to…. The healing was just as painful as the injuries. Oh how he hated that he had to continue! Other people got to just move on in piece but he had to suffer! He didn't know how long he lay there, but he knew that when his eyes managed to regrow into his sockets once he looked up he saw death. So death was in this world to. He was not really surprised, of course all worlds would have death in some form but he had thought that perhaps that it would be a different type or a different system of death. But now it seems that death is the same no matter where one goes. Interesting…..

Death seemed to be giving Harry a look that said he would be fine and to suck it up.

"Real supportive….. You ass…." Harry managed to gasp out the words through his pain. Death sent harry an annoyed look and the equivalent of a mental sigh. "Be nice… I'm only five years old." Harry gave a bitter laugh at his expense. Though it sounded more like a gurgled gasp due to all the blood in his lungs. Death placed his hand over Harrys face seeming as if to say sleep and despite himself Harry felt his world go black.

Harry awoke with a gag; he quickly sat up and vomited up the stagnant blood left over in his lungs. The healing was done but that didn't mean that there was no evidence of what had occurred. It usually took Harry around two days to completely heal from injuries from his attempted suicides. Thought with injuries as extensive as his had been he had no idea how long he had been healing. Harry stood up and began to look around; he was in a crater that must have been caused by his fall. The area around and in the crater was dyed red and had pieces of flesh and skin spread everywhere. He saw a few large branches from a knocked over tree sticking out of the ground jaggedly. He watched as a few birds swopped down and began to peck at two round orbs that had been impaled on the spikes. Other birds such as vultures, crows, and ravens began to swoop down and pick at the shredded pieces of skin lying around the crater. Land scavengers also began to appear and drag away pieces of flesh presumably to feed their young.

"Well at least it's being used for a good cause." Harry was not horrified in the least, his skin had grown back and looked like new and there was not a mark on him. If anything he was happy to have been able to help feed the animals of the forest with the scraps that he had to offer. One bite of his flesh and the animals would life twice there life spans, unless killed by unnatural causes. Harry climbed out of the crater he was surrounded by trees but he knew that there was a road nearby. Reason being because there was a giant billboard that read "Portland 5 miles" Harry sighed and started walking in the direction of the sign so that he could begin his five mile walk.

When Harry arrived at the outskirts of the town he took a moment to pause and take it all in. Here in this place called Portland was where he would begin his new life. This was the start of his new adventure. But first he had to be presentable he looked down at himself, his clothes were tattered and blood soaked. There was no way that he could go into the town looking like this! He quickly cast a glamor on himself. It was nothing extraordinary it was just him but older, if he had to age himself he would probably place it around 17 the legal adult age for wizards. His clothes were a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt, nothing too special. Harry turned his head from side to side and after making sure that no one else was around stuck his fingers down his throat until he began to gag. After around two minutes of this he began to become a bit annoyed, it normally didn't take as long as this…. Harry took his fist and began to hit himself on the sternum along with the fingers in his throat. This finally yielded him the results he had been trying to get. A small box began to force its way up his esophagus and out of his mouth. He took the box that the goblins gave him out of his mouth and began to study it. Miraculously it had survived the hell that he had gone through…. Since he had no need to breath and he couldn't die he would sometimes store things inside of his own organs since it was the safest place he could think of. He was thankful that he had gone that rout with the box, if it had been in his pocket he surly would have lost it. Even with sticking charms, his clothes were all but gone and with them the box would have been to. Of course there was always the risk of his organs being taken out and the objects extracted. But he had made sure that only he and those he deemed trustful could touch the objects. If anyone else were to try they would be cursed by the heavy charms that Harry had places on them.

In fact two of the three deathly hollows were in his body. The invisibility cloak was in his vaults, because he used it so often; he didn't want to have to try to dig it out of his body whenever he wanted to use it. The Elder Wand was located in his right lung while the Resurrection Stone was in his left. Of course both were shrunk down so that they didn't hinder him too much. He didn't get all that creative in their placement. Getting them in there had been hard enough, getting imaginative with their locations would have been horrifying. He had to actually reach his hand into his chest, cut open his lungs and place the objects there before his body began to knit itself together. Just because he couldn't die and his body was able to fix itself didn't mean that it wasn't painful to do so.

After retrieving the box and whipping it off of the body fluids that were on it he made his way into town.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry reached into the box his whole arm disappeared into it before he felt his fingers brush the cool surface of a Gallon. He pulled out around sixty gallons and placed them into a pull string bag he had transfigured from a rock. He hoped that this would be enough…. Not that he was short on money or anything…. After Voldemort was killed the Ministry gifted him a rather large sum of money. Top that off with the fortune that he inherited once he had turned seventeen he had more than enough money to last him several thousand lifetimes over. The whole black family fortune was left to him along with the Potter family vault. As it had turned out the vault he had accessed to during his school years had been a trust fund that his parents had set up for him before they died. He was only able to access the main vaults once he reached adulthood. Though for a long time during his darker years Harry never touched the money, in fact for a while he lived on the street just trying to find a way to die…..

For a while Harry simply walked around Portland taking in the sites. He was keeping an eye out for a bank but had yet to see any. After walking for what must have been another four hours Harry caved in and began to look around for a person to ask directions from. Finally he saw a person who was walking down the side of the road reading a small piece of paper. As harry got closer he began to realize that the person was in fact mumbling to himself.

"Eggs, Milk, Butter, Pasta, tomato sauce, salad, fish, ranch dressing, oregano, parsley cheese, bread….." The man continued to read things off from the list that he was holding seeming to not take any notice of Harry. "Why on earth do we need all of this stuff anyway? I could have sworn that we just bought groceries last week! I swear that there is always something that needs to be done…."

Harry seeing that the man was not going to stop quickly decided to interrupt his ramblings before they could go on. "Excuse me sir could you please tell me where the closest bank is?"

The man stopped what he was doing and quickly looked up at Harry. Harry gave the man a kind smile that is until he realized that the man had turned a sickly gray color. "Are you ok sir?" Harry thought that maybe the man was sick or having a heart attack of some sort. He took a moment to look at the man's nametag that was on his cloths. "Would you like me to call for help ?" (When Harry said call for help, he literally meant just looking and running around while yelling for help. After all he had no idea where he was and had no access to any phones. So he really hoped that this man was not about to kneel over and die. Though Harry wasn't getting any feeling of deaths presence on the man, meaning that he shouldn't be anywhere near his time of dyeing. However with the color that the man was turning Harry wasn't so sure….)

The man opened his mouth and let out a strange gurgling noise somewhere between a scream and a squeak. " maybe you should sit down." Harry reached his arm out to help stabilize the poor man.

But when his arm moved the man leaped away from him and began to stammer. "Look, I don't mean any harm! I was just walking to the grocery store I swear! I have never done anything bad! Please I have a wife and kids! I'm only a harmless Eisbiber nowhere near the top of the food chain! Please just spare my life!"(In his mind all bud could think was, 'Don't woge, Don't woge, Dot woge….')

"Uhhhh….." Harry didn't know what to say to the man who was now cowering in front of him like he was the harbinger of death. (No pun intended) "Ummmm…. Sir-"But before Harry could finish his sentence the man had begun to run in the direction that he had originally come from soon disappearing around a corner on the sidewalk. "Ok…" Harry had no idea what to say or think about what had just happened so he just opted to ignore it and continue his search for a bank. After all he had seen weirder things in his life time.

Change POV

Bud was running down the street like a mad man. There was a Grimm! A Grimm in Portland who wasn't Nick! An unknown Grimm! Once he looked up he knew that it was all over for him. The Grimm's eyes were inky black and in them he saw his very wesen soul being reflected. It was horrific….. With Nick it was somewhat bearable because he was used to him, but at times it was still more than a little unsettling. But with an unknown Grimm it was terrifying….

He sprinted not looking back until Rosalee's shop began to appear in the distance. Once he reached it he yanked open the door flew inside and slammed it shut with all his might. Feeling in a safer place he allowed himself to take a breath and faint on the floor.

Rosalee jumped when Bud ran inside like death was on his heels and slammed the door with enough force she thought that it was going to fall off of his hinges. Before she could say anything Bud had locked her door and fainted on the shop floor. Monroe had quickly appeared after hearing the commotion and began to sniff the air trying to find a threat.

Rosalee ran over to where Bud was and quickly began to look him over. "Monroe please get me the smelling salts that are on the left top shelf."

Monroe quickly grabbed the salts and ran over to Rosalee. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"I don't see any physical injuries; he fainted before he could tell me anything." Rosalee took the salts from Monroe's hand and placed them under Bud's nose. After a few seconds Bud shot up with a gasp and began looking around frantically. "Bud are you ok?" Rosalee placed her hand on buds shoulder to keep him from fainting again.

"Rosalee! Monroe! Oh thank God! I saw one! I saw one; it came right up to me and tried to touch me! I ran away before it could get me! But I almost lost my life!" Bud was speaking so fast that it took Monroe and Rosalee a moment to figure out what he was saying.

"Bud what exactly did you see?" Monroe cautiously asked Bud, he was afraid that any type of pressure might send bud into another collapsing spell.

"A GRIM!" Bud screamed.

"What!? You mean one other than Nick? You saw a Grimm that wasn't Nick?" Monroe's voice quickly became serious.

"Yes! He looked me right in the eye! I saw my very soul looking back at me!" Bud was trying to calm down to no avail. "H-He knew my name! How did he know my name!?"

Rosalee took a moment to quickly brew a calming draught while Monroe tried to calm down Bud. "Bud, your name tag is on your shirt."

Bud looked down at his shirt quickly with a surprised look on his face. "O-Oh yah of course…. Ha,Ha,Ha… How silly of me."

"Here drink this; it will help calm you down." Rosalee crouched down and handed Bud the mixture that she had made. Bud drowned it all in one gulp not even asking what the contents of the drink could be.

"This could be a real problem, an unknown Grimm hanging around Portland could cause mass chaos. I have to call Nick." Monroe was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Will he be able to do anything?" Rosalee taking the cup back from Bud looked up at Monroe.

"I'm not sure; truth is it would be easier for a wesen to locate a Grimm than another Grimm trying to locate one of its own. We can at least tell when a Grimm is present because of their eyes, but Nick has no chance of knowing unless the Grimm tells him." Monroe looked at Rosalee with worry in his eyes.

"There is one more thing." Bud was now considerably calmer. "I was able to see myself in his eyes… but I didn't woge…."

"Wait what do you mean you didn't woge and you could see yourself in his eyesBud there is no way you didn't woge, with the stress of seeing a new Grimm you must have woged." Monroe was staring at Bud in disbelief.

"That's the thing I saw myself in his eyes before I had even realized that he was a Grimm. I didn't even have time to woge or react I was so shocked!" Bud was begging Monroe to believe him with is eyes.

"That's not possible, in order for a Grimm to see a Wesen, we have to woge in some way. It doesn't have to be big but it has to be something." Rosalee studied Bud, looking for some sort of falsity.

"I don't know what to say guys, it must be possible because it just happened." Bud watched as Rosalee and Monroe froze and stared off into space comtimplating what this could mean for all of Portland's wesen. A Grimm who didn't have to wait for them to woge was a Grimm that could destroy them all…..


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took a deep breath and smiled, it was finally done! He walked up to the small cottage and lifted up the for sale sign from the front lawn. After all the trouble he had to go through he finally was able to have a moment of peace. Harry had been happy to find out that gold in this world was actually quite valuable. In fact he had gotten enough money to buy the cottage in the woods, and open up his shop in town. However as it turns out a seventeen year old that has no previous bank history is not exactly welcome when they walk in with around sixty solid gold coins…. (Harry could only imagine how they would have acted if he hadn't had the glamor on. A blood soaked five year old in ripped up clothes running around town with sixty gold coins…. Yah, that would have made the front news….)

If not for legilimency and his magic he was sure that the desk personal would have called the muggle police on him. (Or at least he thinks the people in this world were muggle; he had seen no signs of magic anywhere…. Even there currency was the same as muggles, however instead of UK money it was more like the American money…) In the end he was able to provide the right "papers" using the same trick Dumbledore used on the orphanage staff when he went to pick up Tom Riddle. He had to make up a story about an estranged aunt who had died and left him a huge inheritance in the form of gold. (The original story he told the bank was a lot more thorough.) In the end the bank believed him and he was able to transfer his gold into muggle currency and was able to go no his way. (Thank goodness for magic)

After spending a night in a hotel Harry knew that he had to find a house first before anything else. (The walls in the hotel were paper thin and well…. His room neighbors were not exactly sleeping next door if you know what he meant. It sounded like two wild animals going at each other. In fact if Harry didn't know any better he would have thought that there were two wolves in the room next to him!) The next day Harry wasted no time in hiring a Relator. He had asked for something secluded and quiet a nice little place where he could get away from it all. As it turns out there was this really serene cottage in the woods that nobody wanted. It looked abandon with all the shrubbery in the woods overtaking the small home but Harry new that with a bit of elbow grease and magic he would have it up to par in no time. It had been up for sale for a while and when Harry saw it he had to have it. However he did think that it was odd that no one wanted to live in the cottage. Despite how rundown it looked there was no denying that it was like something out of a fairy tale. It had a definite charm that should have guaranteed it a place off the market a while ago. In fact his realtor was hesitant to show it to him in the first place. When Harry asked why the realtor told him that there used to be a man who lived there who as it turned out kidnapped a little girl and kept her in his basement. He told Harry that the little girl was discovered by the police and rescued but the man died on the property. There was no telling how many other children or people that the man had taken before. Though the police didn't find any remains around the house it was still a possibility that there may still be a previous victim buried somewhere nearby the house in the woods.

Harry then understood why the house was selling at such a good price and why his realtor was so fidgety. The realtor was expecting a range of reactions from the young man that he was showing around the property after he told him about the property's history. Reactions such as disgust, horror, anger, and maybe on some level grief. However what he was not expecting was for the young man to turn to him with a huge twinkling smile and say that he would take the place. In fact the realtor thought that he had heard wrong at first and tried to repeat the story again. But the young man simply shook his head and smiled again repeating that he would take the house. The realtor was torn between the emotions joy and disturbed, after all who would want a property that a previous kidnapper lived in and died on? On top of that the possibilities of dead bodies being buried nearby should have turned any buyer off. On the other hand however he had indeed just managed to sell a property that he was sure he would never have been able to get rid of…..

In the end Harry bought the house, he could tell that the realtor was shocked by his decision. In truth Harry really found no reason to be scared of what the realtor had said. He was the master of death after all, death did not strike any form of fear into his heart what's so ever. It would be a serious problem if it did…. Harry did sense that many had passed near this house, some not so peacefully. However he knew that they had all moved on to the next realm and were at least happy in their after lives. However there was one soul who death had not been so kind to, Harry could only guess that it had been the previous owner of the house. But as Harry said none of the spirits of those who died resided on the earth anymore. So really there was no reason not to buy the house if anything it was almost like a crime to let such a beautiful place slowly rot away.

Harry had redecorated the house in a mythical type theme. Since the cottage seemed like something out of a fairy tale it seemed only right to do it. The living room was modeled after the forbidden forest the furniture looked as if it were made of twigs and vines it all had the appearance similar to if it had magically grown out of the ground. (Which it had….) The living room floor was modeled to look like the tall grass and flowers that grew in the forbidden forest. On the living room walls harry had painted the forbidden forest trees with the centaurs, unicorns, hippogriffs, thestrals, and many more magical creatures. The magical creatures were charmed to actually move and act like they would in real life and the trees were charmed to sway back and forth. Harry had also painted Hogwarts castle further into the forbidden forest the lights on the castle would turn on and off and little shadow people would pass by the windows every now and then.

Harry modeled his kitchen after the Hogwarts kitchen, it took a few enhancing charms and quite a bit of magic but in the end harry got it to look exactly like the original. On the walls he painted the house elves. They ran around the walls frantically cooking meals and cleaning spills, they were making a feast for the great hall…. A feast that Harry would never attend again… The paintings on the walls couldn't actually do anything to the house or help with the chores but they still reminded Harry of the one place that he used to call home.

The bathroom Harry had decorated after the black lake, the sink, toilet, shower and floor was painted a greenish blue color and the walls were modeled like the bottom of the lake, with the mermaids, grindylows, and the giant squid swimming lazily about.

Harry's bedroom and the guest bed room were exact duplicates of the Gryffindor command room. The Gold and red colors, the fire places, and the beds with the curtains. Just looking at the rooms made Harry relax and smile, it was good to be home….

The basement was modeled to look like the dungeons in Hogwarts with the stone walls and floors. The reason why Harry had done this was because he had turned the basement into a potions lab. Though he had never really been good at potions when he was young, as he got older he realized that he had a knack for it. He was quite proficient if he did say so himself, oh he could just imagine professor Snape rolling in his grave….

Harry had to laugh when he looked at the size of the things in his house. The average five year old was around four feet tall and weighed around thirty five pounds. Harry was indeed around that height and weight and all his furniture showed it. It looked like he had replaced all the fixtures in his house with doll house sized furniture. He could almost picture Hermione going around the house looking at the furniture and saying things like, how cute, and this is so adorable. The only things that he had kept at regular size were the beds, the tub, and the living room chairs and tables. However just in case he ever had visitors he had charmed all of his things to revert back to regular size once someone other than him walked past the wards.

Harry also owned a small shop in town that he had bought around the same time that he had bought the house. He was actually thinking about making it into a plant shop. He wasn't sure if he would make any money off of it, but he really didn't need any money. It would be more of a hobby and a reason to get out of the house and mingle. He had sent a letter through the box asking the goblins to see if they could put some seeds into his vaults along with his school books and take any funds they may need to do it out of his accounts. After he sent the letter the Goblins told him that they were pleased to hear that he was alive and had him write to them in great detail what had happened once he entered the portal. They expressed their amazement and satisfaction that he was able to make it to his new life and find a home. They had sent him the seeds and a book on how to grow them. Harry couldn't wait to start his new life!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry banged his head against the store counter top for what felt like the hundredth time…. He had managed to open his store in a lovely part of town. The first time he had seen the place people had been bustling about happily, the prospect of good business prompted him to buy the place. But it seemed that once he had bought the store everyone just disappeared... No more people walked around in fact it seemed as if people were purposefully avoiding his store! What had he done wrong? Did people in this town just hate plants? Should he have opened a bakery instead? Or perhaps a pet store? Maybe even a hotel? He had no idea what to do… Harry's head shot up when the wards he placed around the store went off abruptly. There standing in the door way was a man who looked extremely nervous. His eyes kept shooting around the store as if the plants would jump out and bite him first chance they got. (The man really had no reason to worry, the plants that had the capability's to do that, Harry kept in the back room.)

Harry was so excited to finally have a customer that he immediately perked up and allowed a large smile to engulf his face. "Hello! Welcome to my shop!"

The man seemed to jump at least three feet in the air before swiftly looking in Harry's direction. He seemed to study Harry for about five minutes before giving any answer. "H-Hello…"

Harry immediately recognized the man as the one who had run away from him the first day he had arrived in Portland. Harry looked at the man for a few seconds debating if he should bring up the incident or not. However after a short mental debate he thought better of it. The man was clearly a nervous wreck, he probably has some form of anxiety problem that he took medicine for. If this was the case then Harry didn't want to be inconsiderate and rude by bringing up any personal medical difficulties that the man might suffer from. Harry instead decided to act as if this was the first time that he had ever seen him. (And let's be honest business had been slow lately…. In fact this man was Harry's first customer ever and the shop had been open for around two weeks now. He wasn't about to scare off the first signs of business life that this town was giving him!)

Harry saw that the man wasn't going to elaborate after another five minutes had passed of just awkward staring, "Is there anything in particular that you are looking for? I mostly sell herbal plants but I also have a few house plants and flowers for sale."

The man looked at Harry as if he had three heads mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water, "I-I umm… I mean…. I could use a plant as a gift for a friend….."

Harry trying to ignore the strange way the man was acting smiled warmly, "Would you like a small plant or a large one?"

The man seeing Harry's smile just seemed to gape his mouth even wider, "W-Well small would probably be best… H-He uhhh…. He works at a police station…."

Harry began to go over a few plants in his mind that would be of use to a person who worked in a stressful environment. "Hmmm… So something on the small side….." Harry began to poke around at some of the plants he had behind him on the shelf. "Ah Ha! Here we go! I have just the thing for you!" Harry placed a plant that looked like a mini hedge on the counter in front of him. It was in a white square shaped pot giving it a modern look. It stood around six inches in height and five inches in girth.

The man gave the plant an intense stare down as if it would reach out and suck his soul from the confines of his body. "It seems nice…."

Harry beamed at the man; finally he was at least showing some form of interest! "Its name is Vena."

The man looked at Harry, "Vena?"

"Yes, it means stress in Latin." Harry looked at the plant almost lovingly. "It is a special form of plant that I raised myself. You could almost call it a form of my own offspring; you will find it nowhere else other than here in my humble shop." (It was true, Harry out of curiosity had managed to raise the plant from a seedling all the way to adulthood on nothing but calming draught. The result, a plant whose leaves produce the same effect as calming draught, without the fear of addiction.) The man gave the plant a skeptical look.

"Do not be fooled by its appearance, though modest in presence its abilities are something to brag about." Harry plucked a leaf from the plant and under the watchful eyes of the man in front of him placed it in his mouth and began to chew. "It has a natural calming ability that the leaves produce when chewed it also makes a wonderful tea that will help the most anxious of people relax. It is safe for all ages and can be ground up into a past for babies to take when they are fussing. It has many uses and if your friend works in a police station I'm sure that he could use Vena for any pressure that he might encounter on the job."

"I-It does sound useful…. I'll take it." The man still seemed very uncomfortable and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes for some reason. But at least was interested in buying Vena! Harry hoped that this purchase would help get his name out there into the community and maybe bring some more business in.

Harry carefully placed the plant into one of his spelled boxes to make sure that nothing happened to it during transport. "Thank you for your purchase Bud, I hope that it serves your friend well."

Bud hearing his name grew pale and quickly raced out the door with the package in hand (After paying of course). Harry simply shrugged and resigned himself to slouching back onto the counter hoping that another customer might come.

 **Change POV.**

Bud had hoped that the Grimm wouldn't recognize him when he entered the store. Truth be told he really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really didn't want to be here right now. He would almost rather be anywhere else other than here. But apparently since he got along so well with Nick he was officially appointed the title of 'Grimm Peace Keeper' amongst the Eisbiber, just lovely….

Well as it turns out the new Grimm decided to open a store in an extremely populated Wesen heavy area. Word spread fast about the new Grimm and all the wesen stopped coming out of their houses. At first all the wesen just frightfully watched the Grimm and his new shop and waited…. And waited…. And waited…. And waited…. After two weeks had passed and nothing noticeable had happened, such as no neighbors going missing, no bloody paths leading to the shop, no wesen children being kidnapped, and no beheadings. The wesen were becoming restless the stillness and the lack of knowledge of the Grimm's intentions was making them even more fearful. Some wanted to storm into the shop and confront the Grimm while others wanted to move away to another part of town. In fact quite a few houses just recently were put up on the realtor market for sale… Some of the more violent wesen had indeed tried to enter the shop when the Grimm was alone in order to either try to kill him or physically intimidate him into leaving Portland. But each time one of them tried to get near the shop they would abruptly stop in their tracts. Then they would being to look around as if confused and walk away. If they were asked about the incident later they would say that they had never heard of or seen the shop before. This just served to strike even more fear into the hearts of the local wesen and prompted more of them to want to move. That was when Bud was called into the scene….

Apparently since the Grimm hadn't actually harmed anyone, it was voted that Bud should go into the shop in order to try and get a feel for the Grimm. If he failed to come out of the shop after twenty minutes then the police would be called immediately. Bud glanced over at the car that was parked across the street from the shop he was about to enter. He could see one of his best friends John Oblinger watching him with a pale face. In one hand John had a stop watch and in the other a cell phone with 911 on speed dial. Bud could practically see John whispering prayers while screaming with his eyes in Bud's direction. Bud gulped and walked as quickly as his terrified body would allow him into the shop. However what went on surprised him to no end. Instead of trying to kill him the Grimm was selling him a plant! Bud would never have believed it if he hadn't been there. The Grimm gave him a huge warm smile and brought out a strange looking little hedge plant. At first Bud thought it might have been poisoned but Eisbiber's have very acute senses of smell and he was picking up nothing from the plant. On top of that the Grimm took a leaf and put it into his own mouth seeming to enjoy the flavor. Bud purchased the plant and was bout the exit the door when the Grimm said his name. Well Bud almost had a heart attack and bolted out the door like death its self was on his heels. But to his surprise the Grimm wasn't behind chasing him. Bud ran to the car where John was and quickly got in.

John immediately hit the accelerator and sped off, "Are you ok? Did the Grimm try to hurt you? What is that thing you're holding?"

Bud still stunned from the encounter with the Grimm took a few moments to answer his friend, "No I'm ok, and the Grimm didn't do anything to me. The only thing he tried to do was sell me some plants, that's why I have the box."

"So he didn't try to cut your head off?" John gave Bud a skeptical look.

"No, call me crazy but I think that this Grimm might not be trying to hunt any wesen…." Bud looked down at the plant with a conflicted expression.

"So you think he's like Nick?" John had a hopeful hint in his voice.

"Well it's hard to say really… He didn't try anything and I was still able to see myself in his eyes but he gave no reaction…." Bud bid his lower lip, "It's almost like he didn't know what I was…. Like he thought I was human…"

"But that's impossible; if you saw yourself in his eyes then he must have been able to see you in return." John shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yah… I think that were going to have to bring Nick into this and fast. If this Grimm really isn't a threat than its best to find that out now before something bad happens…" Bud traced one of the leaves with his finger gently.

"And if he is?" John looked at Bud strangely.

"Then we take care of it the wesen way, like out ancestors have done for centuries." Bud looked out the window for the rest of the car ride lost in thought.

Ok so I'm doing a pole of which other Harry Potter character I will have join Harry in the story. I will only upload the next chapter after I get at least ten votes in total. I already have four characters in mind and will only write about one of them. Here are your choices….

Dobby

Severus Snape

Winky

Kreacher

I look forward to your votes on who will join Harry in Portland!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighed as his cottage came into view, the day's failures weighing on his shoulders. Other than that man Bud no one had come into his shop, it was like a sad dead zone. In fact he could have placed dementors all around the plant store and it would have been a hundred times livelier than it currently was. He really had no idea what he was doing wrong. Did the people in Portland really hate plants that much? Harry shook his head that was an absurd thought. He has seen the houses in the surrounding area and had yet to locate on that had no greenery surrounding it. But if it wasn't the greenery than what could it be?

Harry pondered these thoughts as he walked into the cottage taking his shoes off and reverting back to his real body. He was so lost in his own mind that when he tripped and fell face first onto his enchanted living room carpet it took him a few seconds to register what had just happened. Rubbing his nose that he had landed quite unceremoniously on, he looked over his shoulder to see what he had tripped over.

For a few seconds all Harry did was stare quietly when he spotted the object responsible for his clumsy tumble. His mind refused to deal with what he was currently seeing. He then got up without saying a word and slowly walked outside of his home to stand in the surrounding woods. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath and began to rub his eyes. It would have looked very funny for any passer buyer to witness. A small five year old child pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes tiredly, as if the weight of the world was on his seemly young shoulders.

Taking a deep calming breath Harry spoke, "I summon thee to your Master, come to me as swift as the shadows and as silent as the cold winter chill." Harry had never summoned death to him before. There simply was never any need, death seemed to always be around whether he wanted it to be or not. However now that he did have to ask for the beings presence he did so for only the upmost importance.

Harry felt death long before he saw him. The starry night sky surrounding him turned inky black, the woods that were busting with the sounds of creatures went unnaturally silent, and the once warm air turned icy cold like the chill of winter.

"You called master?" Death was kneeling on one knee with a hand across his chest lying over where his heart would be. When he was summoned so formally it was almost required to do so anything else would feel like disrespect.

Harry was so taken aback by the fact that death had spoken to him that he took a moment to respond. Only once had death spoken to him and that was when he first became the master of death. After that death always used those mental looks to convey his feelings or meanings.

"Why are you storing dead bodies in my home?" Harry's voice was authoritative and firm leaving no room for argument as he demanded an answer from death.

"I have done no such thing master." Death still kneeling had not gotten up or shifted his position. His master was demanding submission from him. Which he would willingly give, it was the first sign that his master had ever shown in regards to willingly accepting his position and tile as master of death.

Harry marched into his home beckoning for death to follow him. Once he reached the living room he pointed down at the floor. "What do you suppose this is then?"

On the floor lay a man naked as the day he was born. His smooth skin was an in between shade of paper white and blue, his lips completely devoid of color. He must have been around eight feet tall his body lean yet well-muscled. His face was set with heavy dark lashes and waist length tan skin colored hair was surrounding him like a strange form of a halo.

"As I said master I have stored no dead body in your home." Death was impassive with his words his voice sounding like the scraping of lifeless leaves in the wind. However before Harry could voice his displeasure at the situation death quickly cut in. "This is your protector I have brought him back for you."

Harry looked at death and the body carefully. "What do you mean my protector? What do you mean brought him back? I have no memory of ever meeting this man."

"Consider it a precaution on my behalf, a way to give me piece of mind. Though you cannot die and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe I cannot be by your side at all times. He however can and will be." Death motioned towards the body on the floor with a flick of his hand. "He will watch over you when I cannot and will give you enough time to summon me if the situation is truly dire."

"You still have not answered all of my questions. What do you mean you brought him back? You act as if I know him." Harry was still glaring at death with a deep set look of concentration.

"Master all answers will be reviled but first you must do as I request." Death sent an almost pleading look to his master. He dare not demand anything of his master when he was trying to show dominance so instead he requested. Death was not used to his master acting like this. His master always rejected him and ignored him. He was like a child before, a child playing in his parent's shoes pretending to be something he wasn't. But now his master was acknowledging him and in the process his position over him. He was no longer acting like a whiney child trying to kill himself and insulting his title, but like an adult accepting his position in the world.

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement to death. "I will listen, explain yourself quickly."

"Please place your hand over the beings lips." Death spoke slowly fearing that he might offend his master.

Harry after eyeing the body placed his hand on the being mouth. After a few seconds of nothing happening he looked up at death and was about to demand answers when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Holding back a yelp he quickly looked down and saw that the being had needle sharp teeth that it was using to bite into his hand. The being was gulping Harry's blood like a new born infant desperate for its first meal. Harry watched with a slightly morbid fascination as some of his blood dripped down the beings lips onto its neck. As the being drank he seemed to gain color, his chest began to rise and fall, and his hair gained luster that almost made it look like it was shining. It was then that the being released Harrys hand with a gasp his eyes shot open revealing large bright greenish yellow eyes.

Harry froze; he knew those eye anywhere….. "Dobby?" Harry was almost too afraid to ask but he had to know.

The being took a few deep breaths before looking and Harry and giving him the biggest grin. "Dobby has missed Master Harry."

Harry in that moment felt a dam inside of himself break. He threw himself into Dobby's arms never minding that he was completely naked. "How!?" Harry was only able to get that one word out as the tears began to prick at his eyes. So long! It had been so long since he had seen anyone familiar. It was like finding a piece of himself, a piece that he had forgotten had gone missing in the first place.

"Mr. Death told Dobby that Master Harry be needing protection. Dobby volunteered to come back to the living world to be with Master Harry." Dobby began to run his long slender fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing manner. "Dobby not realize that Master Harry had missed him this much. If Dobby known Dobby would have asked Mr. Death to let him come back sooner."

Harry shaking from his sobs could hardly respond. "I missed you so much Dobby! I'm so sorry that you died! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!"

"Master Harry have no reason to be sorry. He gave Dobby a sock; he set Dobby free from the Malfoys. Dobby is Happy that he gets to serve Master Harry again." Dobby began to rub circles in Harrys back.

After crying for around an hour and rapidly apologizing to Dobby for letting him die, while Dobby tried to sooth him. Harry finally looked up at death. "Thank you, I am forever grateful for what you have done."

Death bowed his head in silent acknowledgement.

"But one thing bothers me. Why now? Why didn't you bring back anyone else during those times that I was trying to kill myself? During the times that I was the most lonely?" Harry still clutching Dobby to afraid to let him go in fear that he might disappear.

Death seemed to give a deep sigh and leaned on his scythe. If Harry didn't know any better he would say that death looked old or tired. "Master in the old world there was no place in the cloth of the universe for them to come back. It would cause a tear in the cloth a paradox if you will; if I had brought them back, it would have destroyed your old world. In this new world I was able to bring your old friend Dobby back because in this world he never existed. He has basically been born again there is room for him here in this reality."

Harry looked at Death and then back at Dobby. "Why Dobby? Why not Hermione, Ron or Dumbledore?

Death looked at the ground unwilling to meet his master's face. However to his and Harrys surprise it was Dobby who spoke next.

"In order to come back Master Harry the person has to be willing. They has to want to come back." Dobby looked down at Harry with sad eyes.

"I don't understand…" Harry looked even more like a five year old than he ever had before with his lost and innocent eyes peering a Dobby.

"Master what he is saying is that no one else was willing to come back." Death finally was blunt with his master. He could see no other way around it. His master needed to know the truth.

Harry felt his world begin to spin and turn black around the edges panic began to set in and he clung to Dobby even harder. "I don't understand…. Are you saying that they didn't want to come back to me?"

"Master you must understand it's not that simp-" Death began to try to explain better but it was too late his Master had passed out.

I'm sorry I know that this chapter was long overdue however my computer has been broken for months now. I finally got it up and working and have been working all day into the night to get you this chapter as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke to the smell of tea and Treacle Tart? Opening his eyes Harry looked around the room to see that he was in his bedroom on his bed. The smell was what really caught his attention though it was amazing! He turned his head to his left to see an eight foot tall man with waist Length tan hair wearing what appeared to be an old fashioned butler's uniform.

It took Harry a few moments to remember everything. But when he did he felt that he could weep all over again both from happiness and sorrow. He did not however he could not hold back the small gasp that escaped his lips.

Dobby quickly looked up from the tray that he was placing on the night stand beside the bed Harry was in before quickly reaching for him. "Master Harry how does you feel? You'z should take better care of yourself if you be fainting. Dobby will make sure that from now on Master Harry gets only the best nutritious food so that he is strong." Dobby grabbed Harry and pulled him into his lap and leaning Harry's back againast his Stomach placing one arm around Harry's waist and began using the other to run his long fingers through Harry's hair repeatedly while he said this.

Harry was a bit taken back by Dobby's physical show of affection that it took him a few moments to respond. "Thank you Dobby I look forward to your home cooked meals again. You should be careful, you'll spoil me massaging my scalp all the time like that." Harry however did not make a motion to leave Dobby's lap or stop his fingers from running through his hair.

"Dobby's apologies Master Harry but he cannot help it. It is Dobby's instinct to want to hold and sooth Master Harry. Dobby does not think he can stop even if he had wanted to." Dobby began to scrape lightly at Harry's scalp with his nails.

Harry felt his body ease into Dobby's lulling touches. "What do you mean?"

"Well you'ze see Master Harry House elves long before they started doing peoples chores had a different purpose. We'ze used to be called Nanny elves or Child guides. Our original purpose was to watch and guard children. However over time we evolved to do house chores and wizards forgot our original purpose. However the instincts to protect and watch over children never left house elves. The younger the child the stronger the instinctual pull to sooth and care for them. Because of Master Harry's new body Dobby cannot help but pick up Master Harry and be comforting him." Dobby held back a smile when he saw Master Harry's eyes become half closed and relaxed.

"Hmmmm? So this will be a regular occurrence? Because I look like a five year old?" Harry was a bit annoyed at the fact Dobby's instincts told him to take care of him like a child. However he couldn't say that it truly bothered him. He never did have a real childhood after all. The idea of receiving affection from Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon in his early years was laughable. Sure Molly gave him affection and though he loved it, he was older by then and it just wasn't the same as receiving the caring and warmth one would in their younger years of life. He supposed that as long as it was only Dobby who did it he could put up with it.

"Dobby is afraid so Master Harry." Dobby could not hide the smile that found its way into his voice.

"Dobby… Why did the others not come?" Harry's voice cracked in the middle of asking the question.

Dobby went silent and the smile fell from his face.

"I mean didn't my parents want to come at least or Sirius or even Remus?" Harry was looking off into the distance as if viewing something far away.

Dobby wanted to make this hurt disappear but there was no way to do so and his instincts screamed at him because of it. "Mr. Sirius was not able to come, he wanted to but Mr. Death said that his soul was too damaged because of all of his years in Azkaban. Mr. Death said that Mr. Sirius's soul would not survive the transfer into a new body. Mr. Remus was not able to come either his soul and the wolfs soul are merged, and Mr. Death said that transferring him into a new body was too much of a risk. Mr. Death said that the wolf part of the soul was stronger than the human part in death and that it might completely take over if they attempted the transfer. Master Harry's parents did want to come. Dobby knows because Mr. Death brought all of our souls into one area and asked all of us as once. However they were not able to come because the bond between Master Harry and them was not strong enough…."

"What do you mean not strong enough!? There my parents my father died protecting me and my mother sacrificed herself for me! How could any bond between them and myself not be strong enough!?" Despite himself Harry's voice began to rise to the point of hysteria.

Dobby's grip on Harry tightened, "The bond between Child and parent is a strong thing indeed. But in order for them to come back Mr. Death said that they needed to have a strong personal emotional connection to Master Harry. Though you love your parents and they love you. You never got to know them as people. A strong bond is there between you, one that can never be replaced or broken but it is not strong enough to allow them to go through the transfer and survive with their souls intact. Your bond with them is strong enough to allow only a part of their souls though the transfer the other part would either have been lost forever or destroyed."

Harry went silent his body fell limp into Dobby's arms. "What about Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore?"

At this Dobby's shoulders slumped and his arms went slack. "Master Harry… They did not want to come…. Master Harry's family and godfathers were very angry when they found out. But it was not up to them it was for Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore to choose whether they wanted to come back or not. The barmy old coot Dumbledore said that he had seen enough in life and he did not want to have to come back. Even if coming back meant helping Master Harry….. Ron and Hermione said that they were tired and did not want to have to fight again. They said that the war was enough for them and that they just wanted to be allowed to rest in peace. Mr. Sirius yelled at them and said that if were Master Harry he would go back for them. But they just apologized and said that they knew you were a better person than them. They said that they knew that you would come back if it was them but that they were not as strong as you. They said that they knew you would be ok and that you did not need them….."

Harry's body shook with quiet sobs. "After all these years crying over them and trying to join them. They couldn't even come back to life for me?"

Dobby strengthened his one armed embrace around Harry again. "Dobby came instead; Dobby knows that he is not Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione. But Dobby will do his best to make Master Harry happy and Dobby will stay by Master Harry's side from now on."

"Thank you Dobby that means the world to me." Harry gave Dobby a watery smile in response to his words.

"Master I must inform you of the changes that have occurred in Dobby's new body." Harry and Dobby both looked up sharply to see death standing at the foot of the bed they were both sitting on.

Dobby made a motion to get up but Harry did not move from his lap. Harry had no intention of moving he was indeed quite comfortable thank you very much. "Yes, that was going to be my next question. Please fill me in on the details."

"As you noticed when you first saw him, Dobby looked like a dead body that is until he drank your blood." Death made a nodding motion towards Dobby.

"Am I to assume that he is now some form of vampire?" Harry gave death a piercing look. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Yes and no…. He does not necessarily feed off of blood because he does not get hungry for blood, but instead feeds off of the death magic you have inside of your body. It is what is keeping him bound to his new form. He will not drink from others only you. He will get hungry and is able to eat food unlike vampires. He accesses your magic through your blood that is why he must drink it. How often he will have to feed is based on how much energy he uses. He could only have to feed once a month or once a week only time will tell. He will be able to tell you when he has to feed. Do not under any circumstances put off feeding. If it gets to the point where his soul might be ripped from his current body because he has not fed in a while. He will go into a type of auto mode that will make him find you and drain you dry. He won't be coherent in this form and he will have no control over his actions. As you know unlike a normal person if he does indeed drain you of all your blood you will not die. You simply will fall asleep for around thirty minutes to an hour." Death looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed and gave Dobby a smile, "Well I better make sure that I feed you well then."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked over at Dobby who was watering one of the hanging plants. He was once again mentally thanking death for bringing him back. Life had become so much better since Dobby had come back into it. The now empty shop felt like it was full of life! (Despite the fact that there were still no customers as far as the eye could see.) Harry felt like he had gained a part of his own soul back. A part that he had forgotten had gone missing in the first place. Each time he so much as looked at Dobby he felt his heart become a little lighter.

Dobby did all the chores around the house no matter how much Harry instead that he be allowed to help. He kept wearing that old fashion butler outfit and though Harry had bought him a whole new wardrobe of up to date clothes he never touched them. Each time Harry thought about it he couldn't help but let out a sigh.

Harry did however manage to strike up a deal with Dobby. Harry said that if he insisted on doing all of the house chores on his own then he would have to allow for Harry to compensate him. At first Dobby put up quite a fuss, he kept going on and on about how it was his honor and pleasure to serve Master Harry. He even went as far as to burn all the meals he cooked, make all the rooms in the house develop magic dirt that only multiplied if you tried to clean it, and threw all the dirty laundry in the house on the floor sticking it with magic so that it couldn't be removed.

It took Harry a whole three days of this before he managed to convince Dobby that he should accept his offer. In truth all it took was for Harry to start doing all the chores around the house before Dobby stepped in and relented. He kept saying that it was disrespectful to a house elf and Nanny elf's pride to allow a youngling to do all the chores around the house. Harry would constantly remind Dobby that he was at least 900 years of age. He even went as far as the wear his older looking glamor around the house. But whenever he did Dobby would just give him an annoyed look and then snap his fingers canceling Harry's glamor. Usually no one should be able to do that but apparently Dobby was a special case. Since he was connected to Harry magically he was able to affect Harry with his house elf powers. In truth it grew quite annoying at times….

Harry began to walk into the back of the store when he smelled something amazing. True to his word Dobby made sure that Harry got all the nutrition's that he could ever need. He made the most amazing meals that took Harry all the way back to Hogwarts.

The back of the store was designed to look like a garden. The floor was lush green grass and the ceiling was charmed to look like a beautiful blue sky with large puffy white clouds, there was even an artificial breeze that ruffled the grass. There were all forms of magical plants that surrounded the area and in the middle of the expanded room was a round white table with two chairs. The blue table cloth blowing gently in the breeze with a small vase of flowers resting in the center.

Harry sat down at the table and watched as right before his eyes the table became so laden with food that it looked as if the poor little round table would buckle under the weight. He looked up when he heard a crack to see Dobby sitting in the opposite chair. Dobby gave Harry one of his annoyed looks again and snapped his fingers canceling the glamor that Harrys wore.

"Dobby why must you do that?" Harry could not hide the exasperation in his voice. He took four pieces of paper out of his pocket and transfigured them into books so he could reach the plates on the table.

"Dobby hates it when Master Harry hides his true self. Dobby understands that Master Harry has to do so in front of others but when it is just him and Dobby there is no need to." Dobby began to place food on Harry's plate making sure that he had a generous portion of everything. Everything being a lot meaning that by the end of it Harry had a small mountain of food on his plate.

"Dobby I don't think that I can eat -" Harry's sentence was immediately cut off when he felt his wards chime. It seemed that someone had entered his shop. Jumping from his seat and trying to hold back his excitement he quickly re cast his glamour and ran to the front of the shop.

Standing there was a man with dark hair and broad build he was fidgeting slightly and looked up sharply when he heard Harry enter.

"Hello there how can I help you this evening? I have plants of all shapes and sizes from beautiful and vain to practical and plain!" Harry had a huge beaming smile on his face.

The man seeming to be taken back by Harrys warm greeting took a cautious step forward. "Hello my name is Nick Burkhardt, I'm with the Portland police. A friend of mine came in and bought a plant from you for me. His name was Bud if you can remember him?"

Harry had to bite back the fact that of course it had to be Bud since there had been no other customers to speak of. "Ahhhhh, yes so you're the man that received Vena! Bud did mention that it was for a close friend who worked for the police department. I hope that the plant is doing well?"

"Yes it's a favorite of everyone in the station. In fact, I hardly need to take care of it since all of my coworkers have made it their personal duty to maintain its health. They have actually typed up a schedule for who waters the plant on what days. I didn't even ask them to do that I just walked into work one day and there it was pinned to the message billboard. Actually with the way everyone has been plucking its leaves I'm surprised that it is still healthy no less flourishing as much as it is. My boss especially took quite fondly to it. I've had to stop him from snatching and carrying it into his office a few times. I meant to ask you where you acquired such an interesting specimen. I have a friend named Roselee who knows plants very well but she can't seem to name the species of the one that you sold to Bud." Nick gave a small smile in return for the warm one he was receiving.

"Ah, yes well it's a rare plant that few have seen before. It's actually the only one of its kind; you see I cross breed species so it is a hybrid. It's really not something that you would naturally find in nature. That's what makes my little shop so special or rather that's what I like to think anyway." Harry smiled fondly at a random plant he had on the counter in front of him. He also took mental note that vena was being treated well and flourishing. In fact, from the way it sounded vena was being outright spoiled.

"I have actually come to buy a similar plant for my boss so he will stop stealing mine. I've gone into work to find that he has moved my plant into his office and locked the door more than once. I was wondering if you had anything by chance. You did say that vena was the only one of its kind so if you have anything that might be similar that would be amazing." Nick was telling the truth he really did come here for another plant. But he also came here to scout out the new grimm in town. What he was not expecting was for a teenager to show up with a huge smile and warm demeanor.

"I have just the thing! One moment please it's in the very back of the shop. Dobby can you come here please." Harry turned and called behind him.

Nick had to stop himself from taking a full step back when he saw the behemoth of a man walk into the front of the shop.

"Could you please watch the front of the shop for me while I go into the back and retrieve a plant?" Nick watched as the teen seemed to physically relax unconsciously in the presence of the monster sized man.

"Yes of course Master Harry." Dobby walked to the front of the counter and stood behind the cash register giving Nick a kind smile though not nearly as warm as Harry's had been.

Nick watched in slight alarm as the teen walked into the back of the shop. Maybe there was some truth to the rumors? The stories going around were that there was a new grim in town with the face and demeanor of an angel and the cruelty of a thousand beheadings. Wesen were all talking about the man that followed the angel faced grimm about like a lost puppy calling him master and wearing a butler uniform. Some speculated that the poor guy was a wesen who was being held against his will and being forced to serve the evil grimm. Others said that the poor guy had been brain washed after the grimm had killed his whole family and was now following the grimm because he had nowhere else to go. Some went even as far as saying that he was the grimm's lover and he had forsaken his own kind in order to be with the grimm. Nick didn't believe all of the reports going around town but one thing was for sure this man was not human. Nick might not have seen him woge but he had an air about his that just screamed dangerous.

"So… have you worked here long?" Nick really didn't know how to approach the mountain of a man before him.

"No I have only recently begun to help around the shop." Dobby kept the kind smile in place and only used the politest of tones. In truth house elves were not really used to dealing with company. Sure they served any person who was to visit with food and drink as well as a nice place to sit. But they never were expected to entertain guests with any form of verbal stimuli. It just wasn't something that house elves did. They would serve and then leave simple as that. So when it came to communication skills Dobby had to admit he was a bit out of his element. Not to mention that he did not feel too keen about this man. After all the man before him had interrupted his youngling's meal. Though Dobby knew that Harry was not really a youngling his physical appearance just made his instincts scream that he was and that he needed proper nutrition to grow. Nanny elves were known to become very defense if the health of the youngling they were responsible for was ever put into question.

"Oh? So how did you meet the young shop keeper then?" Nick decided that some gentle prodding couldn't hurt. Worst case scenario he would immediately withdraw if the man became defensive or even violent.

"Master Harry and I have known each other for a very long time." Dobby was keeping his answers short and civil.

"Oh? Well he appears very young and you call him master. Did you raise him perhaps? Based upon your clothing choice I assume that you are his caretaker of some sort." Nick tried to sound friendly and not too much like he was snooping.

"Master Harry does not need a care taker. He is quite able to take care of himself. I am simply here to assist him." Dobby's demeanor seemed to take on a cold feel despite his smile never faltering.

"Ah here we go!" Harry returned to the front breaking the awkward air that was beginning to form. He was holding a plant that was in a round sleek black bowl. The plant was around a foot tall and seven inches in width. It looked like a miniature rose bush with no thorns. It had 10 tiny silvery colored roses in full bloom scattered all around its surface. The roses were an inch in length and an inch in girth.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it before." Nick looked at the plant with amazement and slight caution. "I've never heard of silver roses…"

"Well as I told you before most of the plants in my shop that have special properties you will not see naturally growing in nature. I cross breed several species in order to get the plants like the one before you." Harry gently cupped a rose between his index and pointer finger and began gently running his thumb over the petals. "This plant is very similar to the one that you have and will relive anxiety. However, the leaves are not edible and if consumed can make someone very sick. The petals of the roses are what a person should ingest if they wish to feel the positive effect that the plant offers. The roses if picked will regrow in a weeks' time. Keep the plant in a cool place where it can get plenty of moon light."

"I have to ask what plants went into making this hybrid?" Nick knew that there was some wesen type herbs and plants out there that had special properties. However, Roselee had never informed him of anything like this. A new species perhaps?

"Ah, well I can't just go around spilling shop secrets now can I? I have to stay in business somehow." Harry smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"Well yes, I do suppose you have a point." Nick made a mental note to take the plant to Roselee and see if she knew anything about it. "So your new in town correct? I would be happy to show you around if you would like. Introduce you to some of the people around town show you some of the sites. We do have a pretty park full of birds and scenic trails to walk and lots of plant species to examine."

Harry was taken aback by the abrupt offer, "Oh, well that is very kind of you. But I wouldn't want to waste your time. After all you are an officer of the law and I am sure that you have a lot of better things to do other than show a new person around town."

"Nonsense after all I am a protector of the peace, I would love to show you around." Nick was attempting not to sound too pushy but he really wanted to get to know the young grimm in front of him better. On top of that he was hoping to get him alone without his huge butler around so he could ask some questions.

"Well a tour does sound wonderful…" Harry looked as if he was debating it. A tour around the place would be nice. Especially if someone who knew that area better than himself was to give it.

"Master Harry, we should probably settle in more before going out to explore. We still have things to set up at home and the shop is still undergoing some finishing touches." Dobby abruptly cut into Harry's mental pondering.

Harry was a bit taken aback by Dobby's abrupt interruption and clear (Or at least to him) resistance to the idea. "Well I suppose your right… We do still have some things to do…"

"Oh well that's too bad. Here is one of my cards call me once you have settled in." Nick smiled and handed over a card with his number on it. He could feel the colossal man behind the boy staring at him intensely as if trying to see through him. "Well I will be going then." Nick handed Harry the money for the plant and began to head to the front entrance. "Oh, one thing before I go I heard you being called Harry by your friend here. However, I feel that a proper introduction is in order. Even though I have already introduced myself allow me to start over. My name is Nick Burkhart."

Harry gave a warm smile and responded accordingly, "My name is Harry Potter my friend's name is Dobby Elf." (Harry had to admit the last name for Dobby was not all that imaginative but it worked.)

"Dobby? Does that have a meaning of some sort?" Nick had never heard of a name like that it sounded more like a practical joke than a name.

"It is from a dead language, my great grandmother was the one to name me right before she passed on and she was the last speaker of said dialectal. It has a meaning that if translated is somewhere along the lines of honest and loyal. Wretchedly, my parents died prematurely and were not able to pass the small amounts of the language that they might have known onto me. I only know a few words fragments at most really. My main language is English. Sadly, the language was only verbal and has no written record so learning it by reading is out of the question." It was true house elves at one point in time did have their own language but after being in servitude to humans for so long English began to become the main language. Over time only the elders remembered the sacred dialect and after they died no one was left to teach it.

"My condolences for such a misfortune to your culture." Nick gave Dobby a small nod that Dobby in turn acknowledged with a solemn smile in return. "Well I will see you both soon, after I take this back I am sure that a lot of the coworkers from the station are going to want similar plants. I will probably become your best customer!"

Harry watched as Nick walked out of the shop and began to head towards a car that was parked against the curb. "Dobby why did you stop me from saying yes to his invitation to a tour?"

"Something be off with that man. Dobby cantz say if its good or bad but that manz does not feel like the muggles that Dobby iz feeling outside shop normally. He'z also not be a wizard or magical creaturez. Dobby is not trusting strange feeling man to be alone with master Harry."

"Dobby I can take care of myself you know. On top of that you would come with me if he were to give me a tour."

"No, Master Harry house elves may not be being able to be reading minds but we does have strong instincts. We can tell when something off. That man is not wanting Dobby to be around when he gives tour to master Harry. Dobby cannot tell why but he knows that strange man is wanting master Harry alone."

"Hmmmm….." Harry glanced at the blood red tear drop shaped earring that dangled from Dobby's right ear. "Well at least the translation charm worked well. It was about time that we tested it out this made for good practice. In fact, it worked a lot better than I thought it would." Harry had taken into account the fact that Dobby's speech patterns would gain unwanted attention. Though he personally did not mind Dobby's broken English others would be quick to point it out. So he had transfigured and charmed an earring using his own blood. Infusing his will into the death magic that his blood held he was able to put a spin on the old fashioned translation charm and make it into a speech charm instead. Simple really….

"Master Harry, Dobby doez hope that you are not thinking that he haz had forgotten the meal youze need to eat." Dobby gave Harry a critical look and began to guide him into the back of the shop again.

"But Dobby I don't think that I can eat that mu-" Harry was quickly cut off as Dobby dispelled his glamor and scoped him up so that he was cradled in the house elf's arms.

"No buts master Harry! Dobby is wanting to see youze plate be shining and empty of all foodz!" Dobby ignored Harry's pleas and kept walking.

All that could be heard as they disappeared into the back of the shop was Harry's groan.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry froze on his back porch and stared blankly at one of the trees on the edge of his property around fifty feet away. He swore that he had just seen a face peeking from behind it before whoever it was had quickly ducked back behind the Pine tree. He waited a few moments and watched as the being peaked around the tree again looking about cautiously. It was most definitely a person… He examined as the individual who he could now see was a male tilted his head up as if sniffing the air and quickly ran to another tree that was a little closer to Harry's house. Harry watched as the guy ran from tree to tree carefully looking about from behind each one slowly and edging closer to his house in the process. He watched one eyebrow gradually raising in the process with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Did this man honestly think that Harry couldn't see him? It wasn't like the guy was being very covert in his bright yellow and blue checkered sweater vest. The trees around the guy made a background of green and brown the man wasn't blending in at all. Honestly advanced death sight or not Harry would have to be blind not to see this guy!

What was this guy doing out here anyway? It was around 6:00AM in the morning. Harry guessed that some people might like to take advantage of the crisp morning air by taking a jog but there were no walking paths around his house for at least two miles so this guy was way off course. Maybe he was lost? He wasn't a threat Harry new at least that much since he has set up wards at least a hundred feet away from the property. They would have kept a person who had any ill intention far from the house by forcefully ejecting them. This man had made it fifty feet in so he clearly did not have any ill will towards Harry. But still he seemed awfully suspicious as if he was up to something… Maybe not something threating or harmful. But something no less…

When the guy was around twenty feet away Harry cleared his throat, and called out. "Hello, can I help you?"

The man seemed to freeze in mid step his eyes widening and his muscles locking. Harry could swear that guy had stopped breathing. Harry not knowing what to do with this person called out again. "Are you lost? Do you need me to call someone?" He man turned towards harry with a bug-eyed look and just stared for a few moments mouth moving but no sound coming out. Harry paused and looked over the man maybe he was an escapee from an intuition of some sort? The poor guy was acting like he had never seen another person before in his life.

Right when Harry was about to give up and call Dobby and ask him to come outside and help with the guy. The man seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. "H-Hello, I'm sorry but it seems that I have gotten myself a bit lost. I was on one of the trails taking a morning walk when I saw a deer and followed it in hopes of getting a better look. But I wasn't keeping track of where I was going and I seemed to have gotten turned around along the way. I hope that I haven't disturbed you."

Harry was a bit cautious the man's story didn't feel completely right. "Well you must have followed that deer for some time. The nearest trail was around two miles back you traveled quite a bit."

The man gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head, "Yes well if you could just point me in the right direction to the nearest road or trail I will gladly stop bothering you and be on my way."

Harry looked the man up and down with his eyes his mind slightly torn on what to do next. Harry really couldn't in good conscious just point in a random direction and send the guy off into the woods. Judging from his behavior earlier the man seemed rather scrambled. On top of that if he was indeed telling the whole truth. (A fact that Harry still doubted) Who in their right mind followed a deer off trail into the woods for two miles without at least a water canteen if they weren't hunting, camping, or at least knew the woods well. The man had already confirmed that he had been taking a walk along one of the trails and then decided to follow the deer and there was no hunting gear anywhere on the man. The fact the guy got lost said that he was most likely unfamiliar with the woods. He could have been camping however and lost track of his campsite when he spotted the animal. But who left their camp sight to go into the woods without any supplies in a sweater vest, dress shoes and khaki pants? If the man was indeed telling the truth, he needed more help than he realized. And if he was lying well…. Harry was sure that he could take the man should he try anything. On top of that the wards did let the guy in so he couldn't be too violent.

"Well its morning and with you being so off course. I'll just drive you back, there are a lot of bears and large animals in these woods. I would hate for you to get hurt trying to find your way back." Harry looked at the man who seemed to become slightly nervous at the offer.

"Oh, well I would hate to trouble you please don't go out of your way on my account." The guy was shifting back and forth in a way that made Harry think that he might have to use the bathroom.

Harry gave a warm smile laced with a small amount of magic trying to get the seemingly nervous man to except his offer so that they could both get inside and stop standing in the crisp morning air. Refreshing as the air was it was starting to get a bit nippy. "Nonsense it's no trouble at all! It's rare that I get visitors since I live so far out into the woods. Please come join me for breakfast. After we eat I will drive you back to where you need to go. (Harry couldn't help but add) Also there is a bathroom if you need to freshen up."

"Oh well in that case thank you for your kindness." The man despite smiling seemed to sag slightly in on himself and an air of defeat could be sensed coming off of him.

Harry's beamed at the man and turned in order to begin to lead the man into his home. "My names Harry by the way. What is yours?"

The man had a slight blush of what Harry assumed to be embarrassment due to his lack of manners. Or perhaps the magic he was using in his smile was a bit too strong for the man in front of him? "My name is Monroe pleased to meet you."

 **CHANGE POV**

Monroe was mentally cursing Nick, it was all his fault that he was in this situation! After meeting the young Grimm (Or the mini Grimm as the wesen had come to nick name him now officially known by name as Harry) Nick had become what some would say almost obsessed with him. Apparently, he had given the mini Grimm his number two weeks ago, but he hadn't gotten a call from the guy. Monroe had said that it was possible that the other Grimm had no interest in Nicks offer of a faux tour. After all it wasn't like the guy couldn't just walk in the park by himself. Nick wouldn't listen however and was convinced that the possible wesen Dobby (What kind of name was that anyway!?) was keeping the mini Grimm from contacting him. He was worried that the mini Grimm might be being held prisoner against his will or something. A theory that Monroe really doubted due to what the other Wesen around town were saying. Word was that the possible Wesen Dobby appeared to Worship the very ground that the Mini Grimm walked on. He referred to the Mini Grimm as Master and happily did anything that the Mini Grimm asked with no questions. A lot of wesen were curious as to what could cause such loyalty, of course there were rumors but most of those were just so ridiculous that Monroe refused to even acknowledge them. Nick used his police connections to find out where the mini Grimm lived. He basically begged Monroe to scout out the Grimm's house despite Monroe refusing several times in the end of course Nick won.

It all started off well enough with everything going to plan. Monroe was just going to slowly get closer to the house by edging his way bit by bit and tree by tree. Then he would see what scents he could pick up around the property (Specifically any blood, tears, hormones released during distress, etc.….) to see if any violence had taken place around the property. He had sniffed the air around the property a few times not smelling anyone or anything other than the natural decay of leaves and the scents of animals. He was more focused on using his nose since he would smell anyone long before he would see them. He got around twenty feet near the house when a voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

It was the mini Grimm but it was impossible Monroe should have been able to smell him! Monroe was so shocked that he just stared at the mini Grimm his mouth gaping like a fish. Could it be that the mini Grimm knew that he was somehow coming and prepared by hiding his scent? Monroe had heard about how the mini Grimm grew plants with strange abilities could it be that he used one to mask his scent? It took him a few awkward moments to regain control over his body and stop staring at the Grimm.

Monroe could tell that the Grimm wanted to know why he was out in the woods far from any normal walked trails. He blurted out the first story that came to mind something about a deer in the woods Monroe was so scrambled that he barely even knew what he was saying. He knew that his story must have seemed thrown together and had given up hope that this Grimm was going to let him live without a fight of some sort. He was already mentally preparing how he was going to take down the Grimm and his large counterpart if he decided to make himself known.

What Monroe did not expect was for the Grimm to offer to drive him back to where he came from. Monroe still wasn't sure if this was a trick so he attempted to turn down the offer but the Grimm gave him a warm smile and just wouldn't take no for an answer. When the Grimm invited Monroe into his home that's when Monroe really began to panic. It was all a trick he was going to get him into his home and then behead him he just knew it! But he didn't smell blood… He also didn't smell the Grimm who was standing only a few feet in front of him so the fact that it could all be a trick did not fade. However, the warm smile that the man was giving him almost seem to have a hypnotic effect. It was like he couldn't resist and before he could stop himself he felt his feet moving to follow the Grimm. Monroe was so deep in trance that he almost didn't hear when the Grimm introduced himself and asked for Monroe's name. The warm smile was still on the Grimm's face and Monroe found himself blushing for reasons that he himself could not really understand. It was like the Grimm's smile was slowly melting away his guard and forcing him to relax. What was this Grimm doing to him!? It must be some new power of some sort that the new generations of Grimm's possessed. Monroe really hoped that wasn't the case because if it was then all wesen were screwed.

"Dobby we have a guest so please prepare an extra seat at the table." Harry called to Dobby once they were both in the front door. He turned and watched as the man walked through the door way with no trouble. Well that settled it the man was not a threat to him or Dobby. The wards that were around the property a hundred feet out were strong and would eject any person with ill intent who dared attempted to enter them. But the wards around his home were a total different story they were truly devastating one might even say horrifying. But Monroe passed through with no problem so he was going to have breakfast with Harry and Dobby after all.

"Oh are we having a guest Master Harry? I wish that you would have let me known sooner so that I could have tidied up the house." Monroe jumped when the voice seemed to materialize behind him. He looked behind him and had to keep himself from flinching Nick wasn't kidding when he said that this other guy was huge. He was a monster! Monroe felt a little bit of his inner hope shrink once he realized that even if he managed to take the Grimm out he had little chance of beating the huge behemoth of a man behind him.

"Well he is a surprise guest Dobby and you know that there is not a single speck of dirt in this house. It looks amazing." Monroe watched as Harry's shoulders seemed to relax unconsciously in front of the large man behind him. So he felt comfortable with this Dobby person? Despite the fact, he could probably crush them both with one hand? (No seriously this guy's one hand could probably wrap around Monroe's head.)

"Your to kind Master Harry, I will go set another place at the table." Dobby turned away already planning what extra foods to cook for their guest.

"Feel free to sit where ever you would like." Harry led Monroe to a round table containing three chairs located in what appeared to be a kitchen.

"T-Thank you" was all that Monroe was able to stutter out as he plopped down into the closest chair to himself. He was distracted by the life like decorations on the kitchen walls. Creatures or rather what appeared to be a form of Wesen that he had never seen before were all along the walls. They were frozen in place each one doing a different activity. One was breaking bread, another was stirring something over a stove much larger than itself, Another one was holding a huge bowl full of some sort of soup, etc. The art work was so realistic that Monroe almost expected for the small creatures to jump off the painting and run towards him. Monroe was broken out of his musings when several plates of food around a foot in Hight were placed on the table in front of him. He swore that he heard the poor table in front of him creak threateningly.

"Please help yourself, as you can tell Dobby tends to make a bit too much food. You would be doing me a favor if you eat as much as you possibly can." Harry gave Monroe another one of his kinds smiles.

Monroe paused and looked at the food for a moment. It looked amazing and smelled even better. It was like the aroma was taking his very senses dancing. The thought of poison did cross his mind but he couldn't help but think that if Harry really did want to kill him he would have done it already. After all it wasn't as if he lacked help…

"This is… I can't even begin to… Wow… Just wow…" Monroe was at a loss for words. The food was like nothing he had ever tasted. It was beyond this world beyond this dimension even! He was pretty sure that even if the food was poisoned he could die happy right now.

Harry had to hide a smirk while taking a bite of his own meal. There truly was nothing like the cooking of a house elf. They were culinary master minds, sadly however this trait often was left underappreciated since years of cooking from house elves made wizards take them for granted. "It would appeared Dobby that you have once again created a masterpiece."

"Master Harry, you and your guest are truly too kind." Dobby gave a small smile and began to nibble on his own plate."

"To kind? Man you should really become a chef for a living!" Monroe was now done and had to admit he was a little ashamed of making a pig out of himself like that. He had finished around four plates of the amazing food.

"You know Dobby a hobby may be just what you need. Becoming a chef would be a nice change of pace for you." Harry beamed at Dobby holding back a chuckle when he saw a disgruntled look on Dobby's face.

"Master Harry I really have no interest in doing anything of the sort. I rather enjoy working in the plant shop." Dobby quickly began to clear all the plates on the table as if to distract himself from the current topic.

"So Monroe do you have any hobbies of your own?" Harry turned his attention back to Monroe after seeing that Dobby was successfully teased.

"W-Well its not a hobby per say more of my job really…" Monroe feeling that everyone's attention was now on him gulped.

"Oh? What type of job do you have?" Harry leaned forward slightly giving Monroe his full attention.

"W-Well you see I fix clocks. It's really not that interesting most people find it quite tedious and I would hate to bore you after you so kindly invited me in and offered me food. On top of that I was supposed to meet a friend and I should really be going." Monroe didn't really know if he should allow himself to tell the Grimm about his personal life.

"Nonsense, Dobby and I don't often receive guests living in the woods and everything. I would love to hear more about your job. If you would like however we could talk about it while I drive you home." (Harry and Dobby tended to use magic for transportation since it was faster. However Harry did buy a car for appearances.)

As Harry drove Monroe home he learned all about how clocks worked and what type of clocks were in style and what types he should never buy. Honestly Harry's head was beginning to spin from all the clock information he was receiving.

"Oh right here is fine." Monroe pointed to the police station that was on their right.

"Here? Your meeting your friend at the police station?" Harry once again began to question Monroe's mental stability or the character of this so called friend when he looked up to see Nick Burkhart waving and starting to walk over to his car.

"Yah, Nick is my good friend he's the cop who is waving and walking towards us. I actually promised to meet him today at the station." Monroe opened the car door and had one foot out.

"Ah, yes he actually came into my shop at one point to buy a plant for his boss." Harry smiled and waved back at the approaching Nick. A part of Harry wanted to just drive away. ever since Dobby said that he didn't trust the officer Harry had dropped the man from his mind and was content to ignore his offer for a tour. However here he was about to have what looked to be a akward conversation with the man who he had snuffed. Harry gave a mental sigh and resisted the urge to roll up the windows and lock the doors. Looks like he wasn't getting gout of this one.


End file.
